1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge magazine displacement mechanism for an explosive powder charge-operated setting tool and including a spring-biased transfer member pivotable about a first pivot, cooperating with the trigger and displaceable substantially parallel to actuation direction of the trigger, a spring-biased, one-arm displacement lever cooperating with a free end of the transfer member, pivotable about a second pivot fixedly secured in the setting tool housing, and having an engaging dog provided at a free end of the displacement lever, displaceable substantially parallel to a longitudinal extent of the cartridge channel, and engageable in and liftable of the cartridge channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For driving, e.g., nail-shaped fastening elements in a hard constructional component formed of stone, concrete, steel and the like, explosive power charge-operated setting tools are used. Such a setting tool is disclosed, e.g., in German Publication DE 20 44 920. The setting tool disclosed in the German Publication has a trigger which cooperates with a spring-biased transfer member formed as a one-arm lever pivotable about a first pivot fixedly secured in the setting tool housing. The free end of the transfer member is provided with a cam which cooperates with a control track provided on a spring-biased displacement lever pivotable about a second pivot likewise fixedly secured in the setting tool housing. The free end of the displacement lever is provided with an engaging dog engagable in and liftable off the cartridge channel of the setting tool.
Upon actuation of the trigger, the cam provided on the transfer member slides over the control track provided on the displacement lever and preloads the same. Because of a large friction between the cam and the control track, a significant force is required for the actuation of the trigger. This leads to signs of fatigue in the operator soon after he starts working.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide cartridge magazine displacement mechanism which can be operated in a simple and reliable manner and does not require that a significant force be applied to the trigger for actuating the setting tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge magazine displacement mechanism that becomes preloaded upon actuation of the trigger after the setting tool was pressed against a constructional component, and that advances the cartridge magazine when the setting tool is lifted off the constructional component.